lastresortfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain/Appearances
The following is a list of appearances in the episode "Captain". Characters #SEAL Officer Gil Langston call sign Tango 5 - scene 1 #SEAL Harper - scene 1 #SEAL Fisher - scene 1 #SEAL Officer James King - scene 1 #2 others SEALS - scene 1 #XO Sam Kendal - scene 2 #Captain Marcus Chaplin - scene 2 #Sonar Operator Cameron Pitts - scene 2 #Lieutenant Grace Shepard - scene 2 #Seaman Henry (greets the officer as they pass) - scene 3 #Master Chief Joseph Prosser - scene 4 #Colorado medic (extra) - scene 4 #Crewmember Reynolds - scene 6 #Seaman Pilar Cortez - scene 6 #Petty Officer Josh Brannan - scene 7 #Crewmember Jones - scene 7 #Seaman Lawrence - scene 8 #Seaman Stern - scene 8 #Lieutenant Chris Cahill - scene 9 #Jeffrey Chaplin (photograph) - scene 10 #News reporter 1 - scene 10 #Christine Kendal (photograph but appears in person later) - scene 10 #Weapons Officer (voice only) - scene 14 #National Command Officer (voice only) - scene 14 #Kylie Sinclair - scene 15 #Robert Mitchell - scene 15 #Deputy Secretary of Defense William Curry (voice only) - scene 16 #Mayor Julian Serrat - scene 21 #Tani Tumrenjak - scene 21 #Sophie Girard - scene 22 #Nigel - scene 22 #News reporter 2 - scene 27 #Shephard's aide - scene 27 Locations #Open ocean of mountainous coastline, small motorized boat - scene 1 #USS Colorado ##Control room - scene 2, 9, 12, 14, 17, 18, 19, 25, 31 & 39 ##Stairwell - scene 3 ##Airlock interior - scene 4 & 5 ##Corridor 1 - scene 6 ##Corridor 2 - scene 7 ##Corridor 3 - scene 8 ##Corridor 4 - scene 28 & 29 ##Captain's quarters - scene 10 & 23 ##Bunk area - scene 11 ##Authentication codes area - scene 13 ##Sick bay - scene 20 & 24 #USA ##Kylie Sinclair's apartment - scene 15 & 16 ##Kendal home - scene 23, 26, 28, 37 & Montage 1 ##Official building ? Pentagon ###Lobby - scene 28 ###Admiral Shephard's office - scene 35 #Island ##Bar - scene 21, 32, 33, 36, 40 & Montage 1 ##NATO base ###Control room - scene 22, 30, 34, 35, 37 ###Hospital - Montage 1 ###Basement - scene 38 ###Observation deck - scene 44 Scenes #Scene 1 - US Navy SEALS flee from pursuit aboard a small motorized boat, they await pickup and the USS Colorado emerges from beneath them (00:00) #Scene 2 - XO Kendal oversees getting the SEALs aboard, sonar picks up pursuit, SEALS aboard the sub dives and Lieutenant Shepard gets the Con (00:49) #Scene 3 - Chaplin and Kendal head to the airlock (1:38) #Scene 4 - Chief Prosser introduces the SEALS to the Captain (1:45) #Scene 5 - Langton asks King what the hell happened during their mission (2:21) #Scene 6 - Kendall gives female crew members a chance to report sexism at 14:00 on day 56 (2:29) #Scene 7 - Brannan annoys Jones (3:05) #Scene 8 - Stern bitches to Lawrence about Shepard getting the con, unaware that he is surrounded by officers, including her (3:38) #Scene 9 - Kendal reports Lawrence and Stern to Prosser (4:03) #Scene 10 - Kendal visits the Captain in his quarters to discuss events in Washington (4:23) #Scene 11 - Shephard talks to the Chief (6:36) #Scene 12 - Crossing the equator (7:07) #Scene 13 - Authentication (8:31) #Scene 14 - Preparing to fire (9:22) #Scene 15 - Kylie seduces Robert with the technical specifications of the Colorado (11:45) #Scene 16 - Kylie exerts her influence (12:45) #Scene 17 - Chaplin gets a response from Deputy Secretary of Defense William Curry (13:28) #Scene 18 - The SEALS make their presence felt (15:30) #Scene 19 - CRUISE missile sends the Colorado to the bottom (16:15) #Act break: Scene 20 - Kendal helps to evac sick bay (17:00) #Scene 21 - Mayor Serrat rolls through town (18:05) #Scene 22 - The Mayor reaches the NATO base (18:30) #Scene 23 - Kendal asks Chaplin for help (19:46) #Scene 24 - King puts Langton in a bag (20:34) #Scene 25 - Kendal returns to the control room (20:46) #Scene 26 - Christine Kendal gets unwelcome visitors (23:45) #Scene 27 - Kylie confronts Admiral Arthur Shephard (23:58) #Scene 28 - Kendal remembers leaving home (25:30) #Scene 29 - Shephard questions Kendal's plan (26:29) #Scene 30 - Sophie enjoys the nutella before picking up nuclear missiles being launched on Pakistan (27:04) #Scene 31 - Colorado picks up the nuclear attack before surfacing (27:53) #Scene 32 - The SEALS reach the bar (29:01) #Scene 33 - Langton gets temporary repose (29:20) #Scene 34 - Chaplin takes over the NATO station (29:35) #Scene 35 - Shephard gets a call (30:11) #Scene 36 - Julian approaches King (31:10) #Scene 37 - Sam calls home (33:30) #Scene 38 - Sam and Sophie investigate the blackout (34:23) #Scene 39 - Chaplin readies his response to the bombers (35:30) #Scene 40 - King and Tani watch the launch (36:16) #Scene 41 - Chaplin negotiates with Curry (36:27) #Act Break: Scene 42 - Chaplin sticks to his guns (37:07) #Scene 43 - Detonation (38:47) #Montage 1 - Chaplin records his message (39:25) #Scene 44 - Chaplin considers the future (42:15) Appearances 1x01 Captain